


Rrrrrip

by gritsinmisery



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a close encounter; Bodie makes a pointed observation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rrrrrip

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Lyrical Lads" challenge at the LJ comm "teaandswissroll". All things _Professionals_ belong to Brian Clemens _et. al._ I'm just playing with them.

Ray's a dashing ex-copper  
Whose well-worn jeans came a-cropper  
Of a fence topped with spears  
Which ventilated his rear  
And gave Bodie a view most improper.

Did Bodie inform him? Hell, no.  
He stood there enjoying the show  
'Til Doyle, ill at ease  
Felt a quite chilly breeze  
That shrank more than just his ego.


End file.
